


Early Birthday Present

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal drags John out Ice Skating. John Stewart absolutely, definitely cannot skate. But at least if they bicker, no one will call it a date.





	Early Birthday Present

The entire evening would have been a lot less embarrassing, John thought, if a SoCal boy wasn’t currently skating rings around him at that very moment. He didn’t even know where Hal could have learned to skate.

Hal, as if showing off, did a little jumpy twirl. John would have left the ice in disgust if he thought he could move his legs without falling over.

“Hey, Bambi,” Hal’s voice was suddenly a lot closer, but unfortunately not close enough that John could get revenge for that Bambi crack, “you can hold onto me if you want.”

He held out a hand, and, grumbling all the while, John took it. He noticed that Hal was not wearing any gloves, despite the fact that every time he visited Detroit he tried to worm his way under John’s coat to avoid the cold.

"I'm starting to think that you suggested this just so that you could humiliate me in public," He said, tugging on Hal's hand to pull him off balance, "and don't call me Bambi."

Unfortunately, that only made Hal show him a toothy grin. "Or you'll punish me?" He asked, loudly enough that John had to take a quick look around to make sure that nobody else had overheard them.

"I'll lock you up in the office and make you do all the paperwork you've kept me waiting for."

Hal pouted at him. "You could at least use the humbler."

John didn't want to ask, in fact, he wasn't going to, the cute couple who skated past them at that moment did not need to know what a humbler was, even if John himself was sure to find out at some point.

Hal tugged lightly on his arm, pulling John forward slightly, and amazingly John's legs didn't go everywhere. He just drifted forward until he bumped up against Hal's chest. "See that wasn't so bad, was it?"

John folded his arms. "Given that I've watched you trip over your own feet and slam your head on the floor, I'm not sure what possessed you to suggest this, especially since I'm not going to be able to catch you."

"Call it a birthday present."

"Your birthday is on the 20th," Hal was ignoring him, skating off into the distance, tugging John behind him. If John just kept his legs the same distance apart, he might not fall over. "Plus, I know you're going to spend the next week milking this birthday thing. 'Let's get dinner, it's a birthday thing', 'Kyle, can you do my paperwork for my birthday?', 'I'm just going to have a threesome with Sinestro and Atrocitus, it's a birthday present to myself!'"

Hal stopped suddenly, and John slammed into his back. "First of all, I wouldn't have sex with Sinestro!" It probably said something that that was the part that Hal was offended by.

"I could change it to Black Hand?" John offered, watching the way Hal's eyes narrowed at him.

"The Tattooed Man." Hal folded his arms, removing his hand from John's so that he could spin to face him.

"Abel Tarrant? No way, he's out of your league." Hal probably wouldn't take that the wrong way, at least he hoped not. They spent a lot of time sniping at each other and that was nowhere near the worst thing he’d said.

Hal started skating away from him though, leaving John standing in the middle of the ice, unable to move even an inch. His attempts to grab hold of Hal and apologize only resulted in him falling over onto his ass.

He was still there when Hal came back, holding two coffees. "Do you want the coffee down there? I'm not sure if I can help you back up with my hands full."

So, he found this funny then, John couldn't resist tugging on the arm that offered him a styrofoam cup, pulling the other Lantern down into his lap. Luckily, the coffee remained sandwiched between their chests, he didn't want to melt the ice accidentally. "I think I'd prefer to have you down here with me."

It really was a good moment, John just had to lean forward slightly, press their lips together, and it would be a romantic first kiss. Unfortunately, Hal hadn't gained the ability to shut up when he fell, and he opened his big mouth again before John could seal the deal.

"Y'know, if I was gonna have a threesome with Atrocitus, I think you'd be the one I'd want as a third."

Moment ruined, John shut his eyes. "He has lava semen, Hal. I'm gonna say no to that one."


End file.
